The invention pertains to heating and air conditioning systems. Particularly, it pertains to dampers which may be used in such systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to damper actuators.
Dampers in heating, ventilation and air condition (HVAC) systems typically control air flow in full open and full closed positions. There has been a need for a low cost damper actuator which can control air flow in an HVAC system or other systems with dampers having some variable open and closed positions.